


Não por mim

by Tamires_Vargas



Series: As cinco fases do luto [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamires_Vargas/pseuds/Tamires_Vargas
Summary: Quando Illumi morre para salvar a vida de Killua, este se recusa a acreditar que o sacrifício do irmão foi por amor.





	Não por mim

**Author's Note:**

> A inspiração dessa fic surgiu de uma tirinha que posteriormente eu me dei conta de que era o Gon, e não o Illumi. XD (https://br.pinterest.com/pin/772648879794270809/)
> 
> A narrativa foi inspirada no Zeno falando sobre o Netero.

Eu não me importo! Não é minha culpa se ele jogou a vida fora. Tudo estava sob controle, eu não precisava que ele aparecesse e bancasse o salvador. Chega a ser ridículo! O mais meticuloso da família morrer de forma tão estúpida. Deve ter pensado que eu me sentiria grato. Não! Aposto que ele queria me provocar remorso. Desculpe, irmão, mas não conseguiu. Estou muito bem, vivo e sem você.

Mal lembro daquele dia. Estava claro ou chovia? Não sei. Só me recordo da tensão que senti ao me dar conta da emboscada e de como me forcei a pensar numa saída. Cheguei a achar que morreria, mas eu estava errado quanto a essa possibilidade. A emboscada era para ele. Metade morreu fácil, dois deram trabalho e um aproveitou a brecha.

Foi suicídio. É óbvio que ele sabia o que aconteceria e foi até lá mesmo assim, sozinho. Um grande idiota com uma enorme vontade de se livrar da própria vida me usou para isso. E minha mãe ainda me perguntou como eu podia não derramar uma lágrima. Por que eu deveria?

A única coisa que quero é esquecer aquele olhar. A forma que os olhos dele se fechavam devagar enquanto me encaravam. Parece loucura, mas vi um sorriso ali. Talvez não seja, Illumi nunca foi muito normal. Sempre fingindo me proteger de tudo, sempre me sufocando.

Amor? Não, ele não era capaz disso! Illumi só sabia manipular as pessoas com seu nen e suas palavras. Reproduzir sentimentos era algo impossível para ele, no máximo fingia alguns, mas nunca foi bom em encená-los. Seu rosto sempre deixava claro a farsa. Por isso, aquele olhar me incomoda, foi a primeira vez que o vi fingir tão bem. Não, eu não acredito que possa ser sincero. Era isso que ele queria que eu pensasse. Bato palmas para o seu esforço de tentar me enganar, mas não sou idiota. Se fosse teria acreditado naquelas últimas palavras que esqueci.

Eu confesso que o esperei levantar durante o enterro. Ridículo, eu sei! Mas ali a realidade se confundiu com um sonho e eu pensei que não demoraria a acordar. Ainda sinto minha visão embaçada por uma nuvem e o tempo se arrastar enquanto me empurra. É o quarto dia, mas parece um mês inteiro. Fico lembrando a voz dele e não me incomoda mais como antes. "Kill, Kill", qual era o tom mesmo? Achava um pouco debochado, mas agora não tenho certeza.

Eu ando pela casa sem esperar esbarrar com ele, é uma liberdade indescritível que não consigo aproveitar. Não preciso me preocupar com a segurança de Alluka, mas o alívio se foi rápido demais. Não, não é saudade. Existe um nome para isso, eu vou lembrar... Bem, não importa, meus sentimentos não mudarão o que aconteceu.

Estou cansado de falar dele, cansado de ouvir sobre ele, mas o tempo todo o assunto volta. Nas conversas entre os meus pais, na forma que meu avô disfarça quando pergunto o motivo de estar sozinho, na boca asquerosa do Milluki falando sobre quais coisas pegará para si. Até Kalluto voltou pra casa e apesar de não dizer nada está sempre por perto de nossa mãe... Não acho que estamos de luto, é apenas um período de adaptação. Toda vez que uma organização perde um membro, passa por isso. É a nossa vez.

Você acha que me desviei do assunto? Por que eu faria isso? Já disse que estou cansado, falar dele pesa... Algum lugar aqui dentro afunda um pouco como se uma pedra tivesse caído em cima. Nessas horas, eu procuro a Alluka e a aperto forte, mas não importa o tempo que eu fique com ela, se estiver pensando no Illumi a sensação não vai embora. Eu tento ignorar, tento me acostumar, tento arrancá-la de mim as vezes, nada dá certo. Tenho certeza que era isso que ele queria: morrer e se tornar meu fantasma. Um desejo tão estúpido que é difícil de acreditar. Se não era... Se não era... talvez, pensando numa probabilidade insignificante, tenha sido para me proteger. Mas estamos falando do Illumi e pensar assim não faz o menor sentido. A verdade é que não importa o quanto me pergunte sobre isso, minha única certeza é que não foi por mim.

**Author's Note:**

> Creio que a fic super se encaixa na primeira fase do luto que é a negação. Fiquei pensando em talvez fazer as demais fases. Quem sabe?  
> Se chegou aqui deixe seu comentário. ^^ Principalmente sobre a narrativa do Killua, é a primeira vez que o narro.  
> Bjs!


End file.
